


Re: Milking Your Coworker

by FangsScalesSkin



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Dubious Science, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: Potion troublesDr. Freeman,Please come down to the lab, you owe me one. Urgent.- DarnoldRe: Potion troublesI'm a bit busy, can this wait until after work?Re: Re: Potion troublesMr. Freeman,I can't explain but I need this now.- DarnoldRe: Re: Re: Potion troublesOkay, lunch break then?Re: Re: Re: Re: Potion troublesFreeman,Now, please.- Darnold
Relationships: Darnold/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98
Collections: I Want Only Your Strongest Potions





	Re: Milking Your Coworker

Gordon stepped into the Mixology department, wondering what on earth could be urgent enough for the other scientist to call him away from his work. Things looked pretty normal, it didn’t seem like anything had exploded. Not that Gordon knew what a potion-brewing emergency looked like.

“Uh, howdy, Dr. Freeman. Thanks for makin’ it down here.” Darnold sounded a bit strained and was holding his labcoat shut, but other than that seemed fine. This better not be a waste of time or a prank or something, Black Mesa was a pain to get around, it would take Gordon ages to get back to his office.

“Hi Darnold. Well, I do owe you one so it’s only fair… What’s up?”

“I was testing out a potion for the dairy industry and decided to take a sip, and, uh. It’s embarrassing but. The potion sure was a success!” Darnold tugged at his labcoat.

What? Dairy industry? Embarrassing?

“What?” Gordon said flatly.

“I mean I’ve started to lactate, Dr. Freeman. Copious amounts, actually. It’s a bit of a problem, I’m, I mean, it’s hard to milk myself so I thought I’d ask for your help.”

Gordon stared blankly at Darnold while he was processing what the man just said. He had so many questions. What even WAS Black Mesa? Wasn’t it supposed to be government-funded research? Why were the people who worked here so goddamn weird? Was _Gordon_ weird?

“I - yeah, ok. I’ll help out. You did really help me with the arm thing and all.” He tried not to think about the fact that he’s volunteered to grope Darnold’s chest. Don’t make it weird, Gordon, you’re not weird. Just helping out your handsome coworker who wants you to milk his tits - fuck. He shouldn’t be thinking about it like that. 

“Thank you SO much. Honestly if it was anyone else I don’t know how I’d show my face. My shirt is ruined already, it’s getting rather uncomfortable. Didn’t think it would work on a human test subject, but that’ll teach me to test my own potions!” Darnold was clearly rambling in an attempt at distraction, so Gordon didn’t call him out on it. “I’ve got a bucket here, no use wasting the, uh. Product. I’ll want to run some tests on it later."

“Uh. Yeah.” Gordon tried not to stare at Darnold to see if he could catch sight of the other scientist’s chest while he pulled a bucket out of a storage cupboard. He was going to see it soon enough anyway.

“My centre of balance is all off like this,” Darnold sighed, placing the cast-iron bucket on the ground and then shrugging off his labcoat and throwing it to the side.

The buttons of Darnold’s shirt were hardly able to keep it closed anymore, the fabric straining and exposing skin in the gaps between the buttons. There were two big wet spots high on the shirt where his nipples must be, and trails of damp down the fabric beneath them. Gordon averted his eyes, his cheeks heating up, before realising that probably made things weirder than if he studied Darnold dispassionately. Fuck.

Darnold unbuttoned his shirt and Gordon was distracted again by the expanse of soft, dark skin on display, especially his heavy-looking breasts. The potion made him grow those out of nowhere? They looked really good and Gordon actually _wanted_ to touch them, not only to help Darnold out. Gordon felt kind of guilty for that. The faster this was over with, the better, so he wouldn’t be _ogling his coworker’s exposed breasts_.

“I think it’s easiest if we kneel here and I kind of lean over the bucket.” Darnold was massaging his nipples with a faintly uncomfortable look.

“Yeah, alright.” Gordon was at a loss on what to say or do next.

“If you can just, uh, squeeze ‘em. I think that will work.”

Gordon nodded like a broken bobblehead, and reached out to grab Darnold’s chest, unable to keep himself from massaging the soft flesh.

“Oh. Um. Mm. Get - get to tuggin’.”

Gordon had no idea how much pressure to apply. He had a vague idea that maybe this wasn’t how it was supposed to work with humans normally, but nothing about this situation felt normal. So he listened to the sounds Darnold was making.

He squeezed and got a stream of milk into the bucket and a faint mewling sound from Darnold. That was a promising cue. He did the same with his other hand.

Gordon had a faint memory of how milking was supposed to work, probably from a book or tv or something. He was never a farm boy. He tugged on one breast and then the other, alternating. The plink-plink-plink of milk in the bottom of the bucket was relaxing to listen to. Way more relaxing than the sounds Darnold was making, which had Gordon redder than the situation alone. 

Darnold let out a squeak every now and then when Gordon squeezed too hard, but for the most part he made little “mph” noises and gasps. There were a few that might have been interpreted as quiet moans but that was probably Gordon being a horny weirdo. As much as Gordon didn’t want to admit it, this was turning him on a little. He didn’t say anything, though, because poor Darnold only wanted someone to help him out.

“Uh. Gordon. Dr. Freeman. Let me just - apologise for this. Unprofessionalism.” Gordon looked up to find Darnold dabbing away some sweat with a tissue. He looked flushed, and until now Gordon had so focused on trying to not make things weirder that he hadn’t really noticed that Darnold’s breathing had picked up. The other man was barely short of panting. “I wasn’t expecting that being touched would have this effect.”

“No, it’s alright. This is an unusual situation.” Gordon’s mouth was spewing platitudes while his brain spun. His hands had stopped moving so now he was idly cupping Darnold’s breasts and stroking his nipples. “What effect?”

“This is. Quite arousing, in fact. Would you mind if I were to take care of business? I could wait until you're gone if it makes you uncomfortable, but uh, I'm findin' it a little difficult to hold back."

"Oh. Huh. Um. That's fine. Go ahead. I don't mind if you need to jerk off or whatever." Gordon was sure his face must look scalded, he blushed so hard. It was a relief, really, that he wasn't being weird about this. Or at least, if he was being weird, that both of them were. He could just about live with that. "It's kind of hot actually. If you don't mind me saying that."

"No, not at all. If you could keep squeezing my tits though?" Now that Gordon wasn't beating himself over the head for being creepy, it was kind of fun to see Darnold struggling to keep face and not act like a horny mess. Gordon tugged on his nipples and groped each breast in turn, and he was rewarded by some stifled moans escaping from behind Darnold's lips. 

"I don't think I can, hold back. Apologies for involving you in all this - ahh." Did Gordon rub his thumbs over Darnold's nipples just to interrupt him? Maybe. He was kind of enjoying this. "Oh, fuck it all. Better get it done with."

Gordon let his hands move automatically while watching Darnold unzip his trousers and pull out his cock. Darnold was already very hard, and the sight of Darnold taking himself in hand right there and then, tits hanging out of his open shirt and dripping milk down into the bucket, made Gordon shift in place trying to disguise his own hard-on.

Darnold wasted no time in jerking off, his hand sliding up and down his cock in practiced movements, smearing his own precum along his length to smooth the movements. Gordon watched as if mesmerised. He didn't really know the guy that well, and now he had a front row seat to watch him come all over his own hand.

"Probably a good idea to point away from the bucket when you come. Don't want to contaminate the sample, right?"

"What?" Darnold blinked and furrowed his brow. "Oh, yeah. That would be bad."

He twisted his body away from the bucket, leaving droplets of milk splash down from his breasts to the floor, and came a fairly impressive amount. He sat there panting for a few seconds and then frowned at the floor, splattered with a mixture of milk and cum.

"That's goin' to be a pain to clean up." He wiped his hands clean with the handkerchief, and tucked himself back into his trousers. "If you wouldn't mind continuing, Dr. Freeman?"

Gordon swallowed, mouth feeling dry, his thoughts kind of slow to recover from seeing his coworker get off right in front of him. He was really hard, but the good, helpful thing to do was to help Darnold first. Besides, the build up of milk seemed to be causing him discomfort. "Yeah. Yeah sure. I don't mind."

Gordon tried to lose himself in the rhythm of milking Darnold and the plink-plink sound of milk hitting the bucket. It only partly worked - he got it done, but he couldn't stop thinking of how soft Darnold's tits were or the way the milk dribbled down his skin. He kind of wanted to lick it, but that was far beyond even the farce of professionalism that the both of them were presenting to each other.

"Phew. I think I'm done. You can stop now, Dr. Freeman." Darnold gave him a grateful smile. Gordon couldn't help but notice that his breasts seemed to have shrank considerably as well. "Don't know if the potion simply wore off or if I had to be milked first, but I'm glad it stopped. It got kind of uncomfortable there before you helped out. Thank you very much for the timely assistance."

Gordon nodded because he had no idea what else to do or say. It was like a spell had been broken and regular reality was reasserting itself, but he was still achingly turned on.

"I think these are a nice size now." Darnold was looking at his chest thoughtfully, cupping his breasts in one hand each. He was mostly talking to himself rather than to Gordon. "A bit bigger than before, and kind of sensitive, but they look good. A little souvenir of a successful experiment. I'll have to run some tests on the sample of course, but a scientist's work is never done!"

"Yeah. That's good." Gordon absent-mindedly licked off some of the milk that was still on his fingers. It tasted like, well, milk. That was almost disappointing.

He stood up and brushed himself down and tried desperately to ignore his own stiffy and get back into a normal mindset, at least until he could get to the bathroom to lock himself into a cubicle and jerk off. Somehow it felt like he’d be crossing a boundary if he asked to do it now. Or maybe he was worrying too much. Hard to tell - he worried a lot.

Before he got to the door of the Mixology lab, though, his chest started to hurt. That was worrying in a way that had nothing to do with overthinking things. It felt kind of tender and sensitive, and when he put his hand up to around where the sensation was, his pecs felt softer than usual, and - oh no. Must have been the milk. He shouldn’t have licked his fingers.

“Um, Darnold? I think I’m going to need some help here. There’s kind of an issue with that sample.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened. I might write other fics involving Darnold and sexy potion mishaps sometime.


End file.
